You Take My Breath Away
by tealcalm
Summary: Kurt Hummel in 2011 finds comfort in his mothers old records and the music of the 1950's heartthrob Blaine Anderson. When he's offered the chance to go back and meet Blaine he agrees instantly, but he has no idea what he's really gotten himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Right okay its been a while since I posted anything on here so this should be fun.**

**Glee doesn't belong to me, which is a good thing because if I owned it stuff like this would be canon.**

**(This is a Doctor Who AU but I couldn't fit that into the summary)**

Kurt hurries past his dad clutching his bag tightly and hoping he won't notice the large red stain on his shirt and the tears still filling his eyes.

"You okay bud?"

"Fine dad!" he says "Just... just need a shower."

He hurries down the stairs to his bedroom slamming the door shut behind him and throwing his bag on the bed. He flicks on his record player as he passes it to the bathroom and lets the smooth voice calm him before the tears start to fall.

That's how his life has been since he started high school. He'd been allowed to pick whatever possessions of his mothers to keep as his, he'd picked her record collection and the old record player that used to stand in his dads bedroom.

He'd discovered Blaine Anderson's music by accident one Friday night Freshman year, he'd been absent mindedly flicking through the records when he'd caught sight of gelled hair and hazel eyes, he'd flicked back and pulled the record out with shaking fingers blinking at the grinning face, he'd pulled the record out of its sleeve and placed it in the old record player.

He hadn't known what to expect but it certainly wasn't what he got, the boy's voice was... beautiful, there wasn't another word he could pick to describe it. He'd hunted down every Blaine Anderson album his mother had owned and listened to them religiously for the rest of the weekend while googling him until he could recite his life story.

Well most of his life story, Blaine had disappeared shortly after his sixteenth birthday and no-one ever heard anything about him ever again. Kurt had felt his heart shatter slightly but had ignored it because well, being upset about some guy he'd never meet disappearing was stupid.

Blaine became Kurt's safety blanket, every time Kurt felt like his world was crumbling he'd go home and curl up under his covers playing his music and letting the voice sooth him.

On this day in 2011 that was Kurt's plan, he'd had the worst day imaginable, three slushies and too many locker shoved made him want to just curl up in his shower and cry. But he'd managed to pull himself back out of the warm water and stumbled out of his bathroom and walking straight into a large blue box parked in the middle of his room.

"What the-" he gasps staring wide eyed at the box wondering if he'd finally lost his mind.

"Oh hello!" a British voice chirps.

Kurt jumps and twirls around staring at the man in a bowtie smiling at him.

"Blaine Anderson, I love his music!"

Kurt blinks and pulls the towel tighter around him ready to reach out and grab something to his the man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he chokes out.

"I'm the Doctor!" the man says happily. "...and you're not wearing clothes" he says before covering his eyes. "Quickly put something on I need to talk to you."

The Doctor hurries back into the box and Kurt pulls on some clothes before walking back to the door of the box.

"W-who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The Doctor hops out and grins.

"The TARDIS brought me here. So I assume that something important must be happening."

Kurt stares at him and the Doctor smiles before changing the subject.

"So Blaine Anderson? Are you a big fan?"

"...I-I guess." Kurt says slowly.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, but he disappeared, no-one's ever heard of him since..."

The Doctor smiles and pats the big blue box.

"Then we'll just have to hope the TARDIS takes us to him won't we?"

Kurt stares as the Doctor walks back into the box

"Come along Kurt!" The Doctor calls to him. "We don't have all day! ... Well we do but that's beside the point."

Kurt stares at the man who turns around and smiles at him.

"You might want to hurry up, you never know when she'll just decide to go."

Kurt glances at the records piled on his desk and turns back to the Doctor.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not really super confident about this chapter, so feel free to tell me if it's as all over the place as I think it is.**

**I still don't own anything.**

Kurt lets out a small grunt when he's thrown against the wall again.

"Sorry." The Doctor says sheepishly hitting the button again. "I should have told you it's a bumpy ride if you're not used to it."

"Yes." Kurt hisses rubbing his side and levelling a glare at The Doctor. "You should ha-"

His sentence is cut off when he's thrown back to the floor.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Kurt spits dragging himself back to his feet and grabbing onto one of the railings near the console.

"Of course I do!"

"Then can you do it _better_?"

The Doctor laughs.

"Oh I like you." He giggles hitting another button with what appeared to be a rubber chicken. "Sassy!"

Kurt rolls his eyes and glares at the Doctor letting out a squeak when the TARDIS grinds to a halt.

"That can't be good for it..." Kurt mutters under his breath as the Doctor hops down off of the console.

"Hurry up!" He calls over his shoulder grabbing both the door handles. "I like to see peoples faces when I open the doors!"

Kurt walks slowly over to the Doctor as if he's afraid he'll suddenly get thrown to the floor again.

"Ready?" The Doctor asks flinging the doors open when Kurt nods.

Kurt feels his jaw drop and hears the Doctor laugh again."

"This cannot be happening." Kurt whispers more to himself than to the Doctor. "This is not real."

"Doctor!"

Kurt whips around when he hears a voice call out. A short boy flings himself forward and wraps his arms around the Doctor who pats his back.

"Hello Blaine!" He grins "I told you I'd be back!"

"You told me that three months ago."

"...I thought I'd _fixed_ that."

The boy laughs and turns to smile at Kurt who chokes on the breath he'd been taking.

"B-Blaine." He chokes out.

"That's me!" Blaine grins. "You're the friend the Doctor said he was going to get aren't you?" Blaine face scrunches up in thought. "Kurt!"

Kurt glances at the Doctor who nods frantically.

"Yes."

He feels light headed, because Blaine Anderson is stood right in front of him wearing a suit and a ridiculous bowtie and gorgeous and Kurt's sure he's dreaming.

He reaches down and pinches his leg, hard.

"O-okay, not dreaming." He says as Blaine looks at him his eyes swimming with confusion. "You're... you're really... oh my god."

"Doctor is he okay?"

"This is a bit of a shock for him Blaine, give him a minute."

"I'm here you know." Kurt snaps.

"There back to normal!" The Doctor says happily. "Am I okay leaving him here while I move the TARDIS?"

Blaine nods not looking away from Kurt who's flushing under his gaze.

"Of course Doctor."

The Doctor jumps back into the TARDIS and in a blink of an eye the TARDIS was gone.

Taking deep breaths Kurt looks at Blaine and gulps.

"S-so..." he starts awkwardly.

"Would you like to hear my new song?" Blaine blurts out. "T-the Doctor says you like my songs, and well, I thought you might like to hear it..."

"o-oh, i-if you want."

Blaine smiles and twirls around before setting off down the hallway. Kurt stares after him for a moment and nearly jumps out of his skin when the Doctor appears behind him.

"Go." The Doctor whispers. "Go on, I brought you here for you to meet him, not so you could stare at him from miles away. Honestly, you humans."

Kurt frowns but shakes it off, deciding on asking him what he means later before hurrying down the hall way after Blaine.

Blaine's sat at a piano tapping his fingers against the wood and trying to calm his breathing.

"This is bad." He whispers to himself and he's seriously contemplating smacking his head against the piano when he hears footsteps behind him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks frowning.

"Fine!" Blaine says wincing as his voice rises in pitch. "um... do you want to uh, sit down?"

Kurt glances around and sits down in the chair next to Blaine.

"Right... um, this isn't really finished." Blaine says placing his hands on the piano keys. "Feel free to tell me if it's well... terrible."

"_I walked across, an empty land, I knew the pathways like the back of my hand._"

Kurt feels his breath catch in his throat again because this is the song he's been obsessed with for years, the first song of Blaine's he ever heard. And here he is, watching Blaine play it on the piano right in front of him.

"_I felt the earth, beneath my feet, sat by the water and it made me complete._

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, so tell me when you're going to let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to be-" _Blaine freezes "Are... are you okay?"

Kurt blinks and that's when he notices the tears streaming down his cheeks. He nods slowly wiping his eyes with shaking hands.

"I-I'm fine, I just..." he sniffs. "This is all so unbelievable, and you're the first boy to ever sing to me and..." Kurt trails off sniffling. "and you're straight and I'm in the wrong fucking time and-" He drops his head against the piano. "and this was my mother's favourite song and god."

"You're not okay." Blaine says quietly and Kurt nearly jumps when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"N-no I'm fine." Kurt sits up wiping his eyes again. "I just got a bit overwhelmed for a second."

Blaine stares at him for a second before lifting his hand from Kurt's shoulder and gently wiping a tear away with his thumb. Blaine takes a deep breath and Kurt frowns when he doesn't move his hand from Kurt's cheek. Almost the second the thought enters Kurt's head Blaine drops his hand with a mumbled 'sorry'.

"I freaked out the first time the Doctor took me somewhere." Blaine says matter of factly. "So, you know, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything."

Kurt smiles at him.

"How about you finish your song?" he asks softly.

Blaine smiles and turns back to the piano and he starts to play again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Um... I'm actually quite happy with this chapter.**

**Quinn is Blaine's beard, just in case it wasn't obvious. But she's his best friend and she knows she's his beard. I think I made it pretty obvious but yeah, now you know... I'll shut up now.**

Blaine waits at Quinn's front door schooling his face to be completely calm as he waits for her to appear.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" She asks watching as Blaine glances around. "...You know what, tell me in a minute. I'll be back in an hour daddy! Blaine needs some help."

Quinn grabs his arm and drags him back to his car.

"What happened?"

"The Doctor came back."

Quinn frowns.

"Why are you upset? I thought you were excited for him to come back."

"He brought Kurt with him."

Quinn takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"What's he like?"

"He's, he's _wonderful_." Blaine whispers. "Quinn, Quinn what am I going to do?"

Quinn takes a deep breath.

"You're going to drive me to your practice room and we're going to talk about this and you're going to calm down."

Blaine gulps and keeps driving while Quinn softly sings along to the radio. He lets her voice wash over him, and tries to make himself stay calm.

Quinn swans into the practice room and drops down on the chair Kurt had been sitting in earlier she holds her hands out to him.

He sits down and slips his hands into hers.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly.

"Don't apologize sweetie." She smiles and squeezes his hands. "Now, tell me what happened."

"H-he just walked out of the TARDIS and Quinn, he's beautiful. And my song made him cry and he said... he thought I was..." he stares down at the floor. "he thought I was _straight_."

Quinn laughs.

"You're upset because he thought you were what you want people to think you are?"

"No-no it's not that, it's just... Quinn he's perfect."

She gently strokes his cheek.

"Maybe that isn't a bad thing."

"Of course it's a bad thing! Quinn, you know it's a bad thing."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be."

Blaine blinks at her.

"Maybe, maybe hanging out with him, being friends with him, will help you." She smiles. "The Doctor wouldn't have brought him here if he didn't think it would help you."

"I guess..."

"You know I'm right Blaine." She grabs his wrist and checks the time on his watch. "We still have half an hour. Maybe you could play me something for a little while?"

Blaine nods and pulls Quinn onto the piano bench pulling her close against him.

"Thank you." He whispers pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I really wish I could be better for you."

She squeezes his arm.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looks up as Kurt sits down biting his lip.

"Yes?"

"...can you... can you tell me about Blaine?"

The Doctor frowns.

"Kurt, you've spoken to him. And I'm pretty sure you've done more than enough google searches about him."

"But you know him." Kurt says quietly. "I just... I need to know-" he trails off waving his hands slightly.

"I don't really understand what you're asking."

"Is he... is he well... like me?"

"Human?"

Kurt shakes his head.

"Like me like... gay." He whispers the last word as if he's afraid the Doctor will run screaming.

"Oh that. Yes he is."

"He is?"

The Doctor nods.

"Poor boy, he's terrified of it. I thought you might be able to help him." The Doctor pats Kurt on the shoulder. "His friend Quinn does everything she can, but she doesn't really know how to help."

Kurt frowns and stands up.

"So this was what? Some weird attempt at match making?"

"No of course not! I don't _match make_." The Doctor says sounding insulted. "I just thought someone as sure as themselves as you could help him. And just so you know, I think you've already started helping him."

"I have?"

"Well, he looked happier than I've seen him in a while when he brought you back here." The Doctor pats Kurt on the shoulder. "And I'd get ready. You're probably going to have a visit from a certain Miss Fabray soon."

"As in the model?"

"As in the model." The Doctor nods and pushes Kurt towards the corridor. "Wardrobe is right next to your bedroom. Try and dress like you belong here."

Kurt nods and all but runs towards the wardrobe just as there's a knock on the door to the TARDIS. The Doctor smiles and walks towards it, throwing it open.

"Hello Quinn." He chirps.

"Hello Doctor." She smiles wrapping her arms around his waist. "Where is he?"

The Doctor points towards the corridor Kurt had disappeared down, Quinn laughs.

"I'll wait for him here then." She says.

"Are you going to get shouty?"

"No, don't worry, this is going to be a really nice meeting I promise." She pats his arm.

Kurt sticks his head around the doorway a few minutes later and he lets out a squeak at the sight of Quinn.

"You're Quinn Fabray, you're actually you."

Quinn smiles softly.

"And you are Kurt Hummel."

Kurt nods.

"Well then, I like to talk to you about Blaine." She says. "Is that okay?"

Kurt nods and she smiles at him again.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**lalala update and stuff yayyyyyyy**

Kurt's never been nervous around girls. He's always been more comfortable around them (mostly because they're less likely to be throwing cups of ice into his face) and he's never really had trouble talking to them.

But the way Quinn is staring at him silently is making his eye twitch. Quinn smiles and takes a drink from the milkshake she'd made him buy her and then shifts slightly in her seat.

"Sorry, I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Doing what?" Kurt asks frowning as she giggles.

"Staring like I expect to actually will you into talking? Blaine says I do it too much."

Kurt lets out a breath.

"It's a little terrifying."

She lets out a little laugh and pats his hand.

"Sorry, I'm not actually trying to be scary. I'm just... trying to figure you out."

"Figure me out?"

"Well it's just... you're from the future right?" Kurt nods slowly. "And just... whenever the Doctor's taken us anywhere in the future, like even if it's just a decade or two, no-one really knows who Blaine is... and then here you are, and you not only do you _know _about him you actually _like _him... it just feels strange."

Kurt nods.

"He was my mom's favourite." He says quietly. "Well that's what my dad tells me. I only found him because dad let me have mom's old records and the old record player that used to just sit gathering dust after she died."

Quinn's face falls.

"I'm so sor-"

"It's fine. But anyway, she had all of his albums. And... I've been going through a really shitty time at school, still am... and... his music makes me feel better." He shrugs. "It makes me happy."

Quinn tilts her head and a smile spreads across her face.

"You should tell him that sometime, all he wants to do is help people." She pats his hand again and stands up. "It might even help him finish that stupid song he's been stuck on for months."

"Wait... he... he hasn't finished it yet?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"It's been driving him up the wall.- hey the Doctor says you're musical, and I know you already know how it goes, but maybe you could help give him a shove in the right direction."

Kurt nods and stands up ready to follow her out of the cafe.

"I could try..."

"Perfect, I'll drop you off at his house, he's probably just smacking his head against the piano again."

Quinn all but marches Kurt inside the house and into Blaine's room.

"See I told you." She says brightly pointed at Blaine who's head is resting against the keys of the piano.

"Well he's not hitting his head against it." Kurt says softly walking over to the other boy and awkwardly putting his hand on his shoulder.

Blaine jumps slightly and Kurt draws his hands back straight away.

Blaine stares around the room and Kurt giggles when he realises Blaine had been _sleeping._

"_Kurt_." He says sleepily when his eyes land on him. He stretches and grins. "What are you doing here?"

"Quinn brought me here. She was afraid you'd be abusing the piano with your head."

Blaine laughs softly another yawn escaping him.

"I _was_ but apparently I fell asleep."

Kurt smiles at the rumpled boy.

"Let me help you." He blurts out. "With your song." He adds at Blaine's frown. "Quinn says you're having trouble with it."

"Trouble is an understatement. I just... I _can't_."

Kurt sits down next to Blaine and after a second rests his hand back on his shoulder.

"Why do you think it's not working?"

Blaine runs a hand through his hair.

"I... I can't find the feeling any more. I had it all in my head. I knew what I wanted it to be... and now, I just can't get there anymore."

Kurt nods and lays his hands on the piano.

"Maybe you should just play a different song, just until you stop beating yourself up?" He nudges the other boy with his shoulder. "I'm a huge fan of Teenage Dream."

Blaine grins.

"Okay."

Kurt's not used to sitting this close to people when they sing, he's seen the girls practically sitting in their boyfriends laps while they sing to them in Glee club meetings. Seen the boys pull the girls as close as possible and sing in their ears.

But the only duets he's ever sung were Happy Days and 4 Minutes and the only time he'd ever sang to someone it had been Finn and from across the room (and how well had that turned out?) so sitting practically pressed to Blaine's side while Blaine crooned his way through Teenage Dream was making him feel jumpy.

_He's from the past, god are you insane? He's from the past, stop it, stop it right now._ He keeps repeating in his head as his breathing speeds up.

Blaine beams at Kurt when he finishes playing and Kurt stares at him with wide eyes.

"Kurt?"

Kurt takes a deep breath and stands up wrapping his arms around himself.

"I should... I should go." He says shakily before bolting from the room.

Blaine stares after him and blinks repeatedly to fight back the tears threatening to spill.

**Sigh boys. That's all I have to say. _Sigh._**


End file.
